


A Real Good View

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gaze can’t help but be drawn to the simple yet stunningly fitting diamond glinting on her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Good View

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to make this idea work for at least two other pairings but it finally clicked into place with these two idiots. Title from Jake Owen's _Anywhere with You._

Gritting my teeth, I will the printer to work faster as the weight of Mr. Queen’s gaze bores into me. It’s more than a little intimidating and I quickly realize how he’s brokered so many seemingly unrealistic business deals.

“Just another moment...” There’s no mistaking the plea in my voice and the woman next to him chuckles, her eyebrow lifting.

It’s the first I’ve seen her up close, her eyes even more brilliant than in pictures despite being hid behind dark frames, vivid hunter green coat pulled tightly around her, and my gaze can’t help but be drawn to the simple yet stunningly fitting diamond glinting on her hand.

I’m not surprised really.

They’ve been spotted in public together for years, have been an official couple for at least two, but most people still seem unable to believe he’s really committed to one woman.

His company has been holding a technology conference at the hotel for the past six days though and they’ve been staying here, playing host the whole time. I’d spotted them at the rooftop pool more than once throughout the stay, late in the afternoon during meal breaks, and there were a few instances where they were caught sneaking back in and up to the room in the wee hours of the morning.

It was enough to make any question of how much he loves her—of how happy and comfortable they are together—completely, utterly moot.

Even now he’s holding her close, his right hand splayed over her hip, his head dipped towards her, the majority of his focus centered next to him instead of on the irritation he’d been directing at this admittedly long check-out process.

The printer finally spits out the rest of their bill and I gather it quickly, paging through to determine where it needs to be signed.

“Just how many pens did you steal?” Her tone is full over laughter, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she shakes her head at his right hand now hovering over the desk. “Don’t you think we can afford our own? We could, I don’t know, even put the name of the new software line on them...”

“These write nicer than ours.”

“They...” Now she is laughing, head tipping back as I slide a few papers in front of him and he automatically scrawls his name. “I guess we’ll need to get Roy to research the brand.”

“It’s about his speed.”

“I’ll refrain from mentioning that comment to Thea. Seriously though, stealing no less than ten pens? Next you’ll be talking those tiny bottles of shampoo...”

"So?” His eyes darken dangerously and even I feel the wave of heat as his gaze drifts over her. “Maybe I want something to remind of this week.”

“Your memory is that poor? I want a d—”

“You know what I mean.”

And I can tell by the small hitch in her breathing, the hand shakily running through her blond curls, that she does.

“I took the conditioner, too.” The corner of his mouth lifts, his hand landing on the counter as means of leverage as he leans into her and—

I see it.

The tan on his left hand.

Stark white against bronzed skin.

There’s no question it’s from a wedding band.

I know I probably look like I’ve just spotted a ghost, but they’re completely engrossed with one another anyhow and I take the opportunity to really study him, almost shrieking with recognition as I spot the chain slipped under his navy sweater.

“...but left the robes?!” Her lips are pressed together, eyebrows raised as his arm wraps around her waist once more.

“Well, I don’t want to get a reputation.”

“You already have a—”

Hastily, I cut her off, clearing my throat and pushing forward the final bunch of papers. “Last one, sir. Thanks again for your business.”

I can’t help but grin as he sends a sincere _thank you_ back and turns, laughter filling what little space is between them as they head for the door, his hand covering hers on the handle of her suitcase. “And congratulations.”


End file.
